Naruto: Avatar Book One
by Alexandrine Jennings
Summary: Sakura got a new mission to help the Avatar. Can she do it with the help of her friend Naruto? Crossover between Avatar: The Last Air Bender and Naruto. Pairings will be Saku/Zuko
1. Mission

"**Naruto: Avatar Book One**

**This is my very first Avatar: The Last Air Bender and Naruto crossover. This idea pops in my head while watching the movie and the final episodes. Sorry for my grammar mistakes through, if some information is in correct please tell me. Well anyway, I do not own Naruto or Avatar: The Last Air Bender. I just own the plot thats all. Naruto may be alittle ooc, along with Zuko**

**Chapter 1- Mission**

Sakura look at the element scroll in her hand sadly, remembering her sensei words.

_In one week, I'm sending you on a mission to another world. All the information will be in this scroll and I advise you to at least try to learn all four elements with out charka. You only can pick one ninja in the village to help you out, so pick wisely and by the way this mission is considered an A rank and you can not deny this one Sakura-san. _

I have to do this, to show everyone that I can do this. Sakura thought determined, but yet sadly. She would have to leave all of her love ones for along time. She already pick her best friend in the world Naruto to go with her.

She roughly open the scroll and at once her eyes widen when she saw the elements that she had to learn with charka. Oh now she need a teacher to help her with this, she can see that she will have a tough time with this.

_Your annoying. . . You even weaker than Naruto-baka. . . Get lost_

Sasuke words remind her before he left the village. Sakura could feel tears coming to her jade green eyes, but she hold them back. She refuse to cry and she refuse of being weak. The next time Sakura see Sasuke, she will beat the living hell out of him. Well now back to the mission.

This should be easy, the leaf village is fire, meaning I could do this easy. Sakura thought, as she read the directions. Making sure she use no charka, she throw a punch in thin air. Nothing happen. She throw a kick in thin air and yet again nothing happen.

Come on this is so stupid. Her inner self yelled in her mind quickly short temper. She throw another punch, but nothing but a small smoke pop out of her fist.

Sakura hang her head down in shame, she couldn't do fire bending.

Don't give up! Inner self said, and Sakura nodded Furiously. Come on, she battle and beat Sasori and surely she could do this.

No charka

Let try earth bending. Sakura thought. She throw a fast punch on the ground with out much thinking or trying, a small rock flew out of the ground and into the air above the training ground. Seconds goes by before Sakura realize what she had done.

Yay I did it! Sakura thought happy, this made her happy even if its a little rock that gotten out of the ground.

She continue to punch the ground, but still small borders come up. She can do this, looking down at the scroll she want to made a wall of rock.

With much more determination, she push her hand on the ground and a little wall came up. She needs a lot of practice.

She know how to fight, but as a ninja, but not with bending.

Naruto know how to do air bending easy, seeing that his element is wind. If Naruto could bend one of the elements so can she.

The sun set down a bit, but still Sakura keep on trying and her earth bending is getting a little better at a time, losing much of her psychical strength all ready, Sakura feel ashame of herself for her body to go out so short of time and easy. She is more like Rock Lee this time, being to stubborn to stop and take a short rest.

I gonna be stronger. Sakura thought, pressing her two hands on the ground once more and a bigger wall came up than the last one.

Good but not good enough. Sakura thought grimly, as she tried again and again and again, but it all came out with the same result. All these years of being on Team seven their was one thing she learn from them and most importantly from Naruto.

If you failed, try, try again.

She punch after punch on the ground. March after march after the punches. She had to do this, she must do this. She must show everyone that she is not that weak and needy girl she once were.

She heard a sound behind her in the bushes and with out much thought, Sakura stomp her feet and a huge rock flew from the ground and at the bushes.

"Aghhh!"

Realizing that the sound was her friend Naruto, she rushed into the bushes of the training ground and saw a freak out Naruto. He stared at the rock with fear. The rock was two inches from his body.

"Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked worried.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine believe it." Naruto said, trying to get over the fact of the huge rock that flew out of no where and at him.

"Why are you doing here, this time of day?"

Naruto grin widely.

"I just want to show you this Sakura-chan." He said, ficking his hand upward in the air and a bust of wind came out of his plams.

Sakura look at him surprised.

"Good job, and well. . . Like you can see I know how to earth bend a little." Sakura said tirely, pausing on some words.

"I could tell."

* * *

The leaf village is a whole lot peaceful these days. Orochimaru, had been reported missing, but everyone in the leaf village know full well that he is still out their with the traitor Sasuke.

Sakura had gotten over her small school girl on Sasuke and was happy being single and she spend most of her time training with her new sensei Tsunade and the remaining time with her best friend Naruto at the r amen shop.

Naruto continue his training to become the next Hokage with different training courses, but he is still sad that he couldn't bring Sasuke back from Orochimaru, that only made Naruto more determined to become stronger.

Kakashi-sensei had taking loads of missions, avoiding his rival Gai these past three years.

Hinata father finally let Hinata back in the clan along with Neji to become heirs.

Ino and Shikamaru is going out, that is new to the village.

Chouji spend most of his time in the forest of death training, after the fight with one of the sound four. He don't want to be too needy any more.

Kiba and Shino train together for the next chunin exams which is only two months away.

They all were unexpected of the new danger above of the village gates and their world, that only two ninjas could face and the unexpected love that Sakura would had fallen for in the future.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Please review! :)  
**


	2. Air Bending

"**Naruto: Avatar Book One"**

**_Here is chapter two. I'm happy to write this chapter. Wow, 12 people like this story already and its on the first chapter, I'm honor. Lol. I thank the three people who had review and the others putting it on their alert and favorite list and thanks to you all who is taking their time reading this. Sorry for my grammar mistakes, my grammar sucks at times. _**

**_Warning- In the future chapters it may have some Zuko and Sakura moments and Naruto and Sakura moments. _**

**_This story is not Sakura/Naruto pairning, they are best friends._**

**_I do not own Avatar:The Last Air Bender or Naruto. I just own the plot._**

**Chapter 2- Air Bending**

The sun set barely over the horizon the following week, and Sakura was running back and forth in Naruto house.

"We are so late! Damn it Naruto pack up the stupid tent!" Sakura screech out at the poor helpless Naruto, who is packing his bag with r amen in the kitchen. Sakura grab her bag from the sofa and slung it on her back fastly, before making her way to the door.

Naruto rushed over to his closet and snatch up an very old tent that he barely uses any more and stuff it in his bag, barely fitting.

You all can tell that this is a big rushed right now, lets say that Naruto lost track of time and Sakura had to search the entire village for him, which made Sakura a little short temper right about now.

"Are you ready yet baka!?" Sakura barked. "Y-yep ready to go now." And with that they both ran out of the house and toward the Hokage building, like their lives depends on it, both knowing that the Hokage have a very ill temper and a really bad one coming of Naruto.

They arrive only minutes at the building, barely dodging the civilians of the village, who stared at them strangely.

"This is all your fault Naruto!" Sakura cried, busting into the doors of the building along with a very sorry Naruto.

"You two are late." Said a voice, in front of them barely holding patience. Sakura and Naruto stop running and were face to face to the Hokage out of breath.

"Sorry we late Hokage-sama, Naruto is missing and I had to look for him." Sakura explain out of breath.

"Its my fault that I'm late, not Sakura-chan's. If I only use air bending to fly here earlier instead of running our butts here out of breath." Naruto said.

Sakura mouth drop to the ground disbelieve. She didn't think of that and when Naruto thought of that he didn't act or tell her this. He really was an idiot.

"It's better late than never show up, I guess. Now onto business. Here are some clothes that you may wear over to the other world." Tsunade said annoyed, as she hand Sakura an red fire nation dress, but with out the symbol.

Sakura looked at the dress surprised, when she took hold of it. It was soft and very rich, but she can tell that it will be hard to fight in.

Tsunade hand Naruto an red man dress Chinese shirt with red baggy pants with out the fire nation symbol on them too. Naruto carelessly put it his bag, that had barely room.

"You can wear those in the other world, lets say its the style, you can send me weekly reports by sending Miku, Sakura." Tsunade said to Sakura mostly, while Naruto look at them confuse. Who is Miku?

Sakura nodded her head, while Tsunade took out a red scroll out of no where behind her back and hand it to Sakura. Sakura gracefully grab the scroll from her teacher hands.

"The scroll contains all the information of the mission, I trust that you both master the four element for the past week?"

Sakura and Naruto exchange looks nervously and nodded their heads.

Tsunade smirk.

"Good because you need to use one of the elements to reach to the world safety." Tsunade said grimly. She said it to Naruto more than Sakura.

Sakura and Naruto both gulp with huge sweat drops appears behind their heads.

"I guess this is a good bye, and good luck." Tsunade said, while she did a few hands signs, and then everything started to disappear round Sakura and Naruto.

Sakura gasp and the next thing they knew they were falling toward the ground. Sakura screamed and with the air pressure getting to intense she pass out. Naruto was panicking. This is what Tsunade mean that they need to use one of the element to reach safety.

Sakura drift off apart from Naruto and the the ground comes closer and closer. Naruto quirky pull Sakura into a one hug embrace, determined to land safety.

With out much thinking, he was flying. He didn't use charka, he is using air bending. He slowly landed on the ground and place Sakura passed out body on the ground. He didn't believe that he just use air bending.

By Sakura side, he shake her a bit to see if she is okay.

Sakura eyes flung open weakly and look at Naruto with confusion.

"What just happen?" Sakura asked, while sitting up rubbing her head.

Naruto snug his shoulders.

"I don't really know. Grandma Hokage finish doing some wield hand signs, then we were falling through the sky and you passed out and at the last second I use air bending to get us down safety." Naruto explain.

Sakura took this time to look around her surroundings, to find that she was at some temple. It was more advance buildings than her village buildings. So her missions begins here. She couldn't believe that she pass out that easy.

"Thanks Naruto-kun. I guess we set up camp here." Sakura said with a smile. Naruto pulled out the messy old tent from his bag and start to set it up.

Sakura look up in the sky. It was night time already. Sakura stand up putting down her bag and took out a few paper bombs. Mind as well set up a few traps in case some enemies ever show up with me knowing it. Sakura thought, as she set up a few bombs around the camp sight.

In five minutes Sakura came back to the camp sight, seeing a barely standing tent and a sleeping Naruto inside.

Looks like the first thing in the morning she had to explain and read the scroll to Naruto about the mission. She could tell that this mission will be long to finish.

She got inside of the tent too and went to sleep at the second when her eyes closed.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**Please review! :)****

* * *

**

Exit-

Small Author Note (Not the bad one)-

Hey guys I just have a few words to say here. About 20 people like this story now and its only on the second chapter. To tell you all the truth I don't expect much people liking this story much, because my grammar is bad and I don't have a beta reader yet. I love to write this story so far. Of all my stories that I wrote for the past few years, this one was the most active for alert and favorite list fast.

Okay, I think I end the author note in a bit, seeing its 2am in the morning.

I would like again to thank the people who is taking their time and reading this.

I would also like to thank those who had review or put this story under their Favorite list or alert list.

Next chapter will have a little action, because their will be fire benders coming and Naruto and Sakura have to fight them.

xxFDS :)


	3. The Scroll

"**Naruto: Avatar Book One"**

**_Thanks for those who had reviewed or put this story under their favorite or alert list. I also thank those who had read this far into the story. I do not own Naruto or Avatar: The Last Airbender in any way possible. I just own the plot and my future oc Miku. _**

**Chapter 3- The Scroll**

A few explosions went off at a distance, by the paper bombs that Sakura set up last night. This action woke up both Sakura and Naruto, who is both struggling to get out of the tent.

"What the hell is happening?!" Naruto said, panicking along side Sakura.

"A paper bomb went off, we got guests." Sakura said, feeling five weak charka signs. Half a dozen men with red fire nation armor come in view, along with one big Kaboom. One fire bender fall down dead from the bomb.

"ATTACK!" Sakura heard faintly, as she draw a small wall of earth just to cover both her and Naruto from danger. The following fire ball hit the wall, almost causing it to break.

"I guess that is fire benders and we are the enemy here." Sakura said, Naruto look at Sakura confuse. More balls of fire heading Sakura and Naruto way.

"What to start a morning off, getting ambush by some foolish people." Sakura said.

"EARTH BENDER!" Screamed one fire bender, in hopes of getting his team mates attention.

"I got this one Sakura-chan, SHADOW CLONE J-"

"NO NARUTO! BAKA WE CAN'T USE OUR NINJA SKILL HERE!" Sakura scream at Naruto.

"Alright, alright then what should we do!?" Question Naruto.

Sakura thought for a second.

"Just use tai jutsu." Sakura said, then she punch the wall of earth. The wall explode into tiny pieces of rock, Sakura spin around and punch and kick each piece toward the fire benders way. All hitting their targets on the spot, the four fire benders fall to the ground knock out.

"That was easy." Naruto said, then he look around his camp sight.

"AW MAN!" Naruto cried, rushing to his burn down tent.

Everything around the camp sight was either burn down or in pieces from Sakura earth bending.

Good thing I left my bag out side the tent. Sakura thought, walking to her bag that was on the ground barely stain with burn marks. She put it on her back and seconds later Naruto flew toward her crying anime style.

"T-They destroy my ramen." Naruto cried out pointing at the burn down tent and his bag.

"We should start to leave now." Sakura said, just in case that some more people come and fought with them. She didn't know why they start to attack them, but in due time she and Naruto will know it due time.

Seeing Naruto heading back to the tent.

"Leave the tent and your bag. It have no use to us now and it will only slow us down." Sakura said, taking out the scroll from her own bag and open it. Till it show a map on all the nations.

A big red star was beside a city called Ba Sing Se saying you are here and a big blue star was up north saying Avatar is here.

Sakura laugh to her self a bit. Tsunade really did out do her self this time.

"Naruto look like we going north now." Sakura said, as they both begin to start to walk up north, leaving their former camp sight burnt and damage along with five knock out fire benders behind for good.

They walk for about 30 minutes well almost when Naruto started to complained about being starving.

"We get something to eat later Naruto-kun." Sakura said, still looking at the map.

A few more minutes passed by, before Naruto speak up again.

"Hey Sakura-chan?"

Sakura look up from the map annoyed.

"Yes Naruto-kun?"  
"Who are the fire benders or what ever that attack? Are their any more people like them that we should watch out for?" Naruto said.

"I don't kn-"  
The map changes into information about fire benders at the top, information about the earth benders in the middle, water benders after that and lastly air benders.

Deciding to take a rest already, Sakura begin to read the information already about fire benders.

_Fire benders are people who can fire bending and they live in the fire nation. _

_The lord of the fire nation 100 years ago started a great war and destroyed the air benders race and this time before the end of the summer the current lord is waiting for a comet called Sozin's Comet to gain power. The Avatar is the last hope to bring peace to the world and stop the fire lord, but no one saw the Avatar for an hundred years._

_The fire lord had banish his own son Prince Zuko from the nation._

Sakura finish reading the little information that the Hokage and her teacher had given her in the scroll. Naruto shake his head in little understanding.

"Read all of it." Naruto said.

Sakura nodded her head.

_Earth Benders are people who can do earth bending and mainly live in the city Ba Sing Se, but rumors had been told that the fire nation took the earth benders from the city and send them to prison. _

_The fire nation is currently ruling the city now, seeing that people are scared to stand up._

The information ends there for the earth benders and Sakura felt very sad. How can the fire nation do this to them? This is cruel and cold hearted. The fire nation need to bring to to justice.

_Water benders are people who can do water bending. Their are a few water benders out in the nations now. They live in the southern water tribe or the Northern water tribe. _

The water bender information was real short, and slowly Sakura read to the air benders .

_Air Benders was no more. They use to live at the air temple till an hundred year ago they were all destroy by the fire nation._

_Air Benders were gentle and kind hearted benders who don't want to get in any fights what so ever. They avoid conflict all all cost._

"Wow I never believe that this world is so much harsh than ours." Sakura said.

Naruto agree to her, letting all this information sinks in. Then the scroll change once more to people pictures in sections. One selections was the air benders.

Their was a picture of a young boy with a blue arrow on his forehead and arms grinning. Under the picture was the name Avatar Aang.

"Hey Naruto-kun, look at this." Sakura said and Naruto lean to Sakura side, so they both now can see the scroll.

"So that's the Avatar?"

"Yep"

"He looks strange- ouch!"

"Ssssssssakura-chan that hurts."

"Then stop picking at him and look at this pictures." Sakura said annoyed, as they look under the earth benders selection.

It was a picture of a young girl, her eyes were blank, telling both Naruto and Sakura that she is blind. Under the picture her name was Toph.

Then under that their was a picture of an old crazy man that was known as the king of Ba Sing Se.

"He reminds me of Grandma Ts- ouch"

Sakura slap him over the head again.

They look under the water benders selection, where they saw a picture of a young 14 year old girl.

Her name was Katara.

Under her picture was her brother Sokka.

Then to last, but not least the fire nation selection, they saw a picture of the current fire lord. A picture of the princess who Sakura had guessed who is a real bitch.

They both look at picture of an old man who's name was Iroh and under his was the banish prince Zuko. Sakura gotta admit that he really does look hott with the two t's.

What the hell is she thinking? She mentally slap her self. She didn't meet the guy and she likes him by looking at his picture. That was strange for her.

Sakura roll up the scroll and with a sigh.

"Let keep on walking now." Sakura said, as both Naruto and Sakura continure to walk north toward the Avatar.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**Please review! :)**

**_If any information is not right please tell me so I can try to correct it._**


	4. Dream

* * *

"**Naruto: Avatar Book One"**

**_Welcome to chapter 4 of the story, thanks to those who had review so far or put this under their favorite or alert list. Thanks for those who had read this far, I'm very thankful. Any way I do not own Naruto or Avatar:The Last Airbender. I just own the plot and my ocs Miku who will enter the story later and Princess Saya._**

**Chapter 4- Dream**

Feeling lonely and lost at the same time, she looked at the sleeping Naruto who took his place on a tree trunk for a bed, they were both still deep in the forest.

"I wish that I can be like him, facing the world with out a care." Sakura whisper to herself, laying down flat so she can look up at the stars in the night sky. It been hours since they fought some men from the fire nation and walked off to search for the Avatar.

So she decided to set up camp here and start the search tomorrow morning with full night's rest.

Did I made the right choice to accept the mission with open arms? Sakura question herself sadly. She could hear Naruto snoring in a short distance by her.

I wish that I could sleep that easy, but I have to stay awake to keep watch. Sakura reason to hers slowly sleeping mind. A soft bust of wind blow Sakura and Naruto way and then Sakura drift off to sleep, hating herself for doing so.

* * *

_Sakura saw smoke in a short distance from the camp sight that she and Naruto were in. She started to panic. They were back and stronger than before and she was sure that they will not sent just five men this time. Why are they after her and Naruto? How did they find them in a short time._

_"Naruto-kun! We got to go now, wake up!" Sakura screamed at her team mate, but their was no reply or any sign of movement behind her. _

_"Naruto-kun?"_

_She look around her surroundings, but and yet again their was no sign of her team mate and dear friend Naruto. More panic enter Sakura system. The smoke getting closer and closer each minute._

_Naruto is missing, what am I going to do now? Sakura wonder._

_"Haruno, do not panic." Said a calm and smoothing voice above Sakura head. Sakura look up above her not expecting to see a beautiful maiden floating in the air. She had long wavy brown hair that reach down her back and stop just above her butt. Her eyes were deep calm blue. She wore a blue water tribe silk dress._

_Her skin was pale white like a ghost. Sakura saw ice blue aqua encircle her. She was beautiful in anyway possible._

_"I'm the princess of the seas, Princess Saya Hino. I came before you to give you advice and a special gift" The princess said with a kind smile on her face._

_Sakura pause before speaking._

_"Advice? What advice do you have for me? I'm not a water bender nor I came from the water part or tribe." Sakura said. The princess seems to since Sakura discomfort. _

_"You are in no real danger. You are in the dream phrase. The comet is close by now and you have to find the avatar soon and many real dangers may be in your way before you reach the avatar. Remember not all people are evil" Saya said. _

_Sakura look at princess, trying to get all this information in her head mentally. _

_The princess knew that she have a little time to talk to Sakura so she get right into the facts._

_"In this journey, you might have to follow your heart. Do the right thing and in the future I predicted that you might fall in love with the unexpected."_

_"Why are you telling me this?" Sakura asks and the princess look at Sakura sadly. _

_"Because I have the gift of seeing into everyone's past and to their heart. I saw all of your pain and your pure heart. Now the time for me has come to me to go, but before I go I leave you a small gift that could either help or not help you on your quest. We will meet again in due time I hope." Saya said, her body begin to fade away in the air._

_It took Sakura a minute to come in reality just what happen. A hand come onto Sakura shoulder, jerking her back wards. Sakura gasped. How come she didn't see this before it happen?_

_She was face to face with the banish fire prince._

_"Prince Zuko." Sakura said out loud surprise, remembering his name and picture from the scroll._

_A very prideful smirk reach Zuko lips, that of course makes Sakura heart flutter. _

_"You're coming with me." He said, his grip tighten on Sakura shoulder, but not enough to do real damage. He is against hurting women. _

_"I don't think so." Sakura said through her teeth angry for him touching her like this. Then the unexpected happen. Her vision of Zuko fade away and reappear into a younger and more innercent verson of him. He was sitting down at the meeting table with some fire benders in the fire nation. He wore his hair in a high pony tail and he did not have no scar on his eye or face. _

_Everyone can tell that he was happy just being there._

_A few words exchange and the man in thrown, who she guess its the fire lord, gone angry than ever and then Zuko happy expression long disappeared. _

_The next thing everyone knows is that Zuko fall down holding one of his eyes in pain, screaming. An old man got up from his seat and ran by Zuko side to see if he is alright and glare up at the fire lord. _

_"You had gone too far." He mouth to the fire lord._

_"Uncle. . ." Whisper Zuko._

_Sakura wench herself from his past and look up at him with wide sad green eyes filled with tears. She couldn't believe that his own father did that to him and made him what he is today._

_She snatch her shoulder away from Zuko grasps and turn around fully. She threw her arms around Zuko neck and pull him into a huge hug crying silently, not known that this was all a dream._

Sakura eyes fling open and soon she was face to face with the stars of the night sky, telling her its still night time. Her eyes were wet and red from the tears that she had cried. How come she was having a night mare about a guy that she never had met yet and a princess from the seas?

Groaning to herself, she is really losing her mind, but the dream seem so real to her.

Then the princess words flow in her mind once more.

"_You're in no real danger."_

Sakura close her eyes lazy once more and she drift off to sleep again, un ware that she had indeed gain an non human gift, from the Princess Saya of the seas.

All she think about was the guy Zuko.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**If you want more information about Sakura new powers and gift, read below.**

**Please review! :)  
**

**_This chapter was fun to write and well hard to imation about Zuko past, seeing that I didn't see all the episodes only hearing what happen. I wrote this chapter about two am in the morning so I see if it sucks or not and YAY Zuko finally appear in the story, even if it was just a dream. _**

**_What do you guys think about Sakura new gift?_**

* * *

**_AUTHOR NOTICE CORNER-_**

_Hey everyone, I just got finish reading some avatar: the last airbender fanfiction and watch some episodes and I decided to change the plot a bit. This means you be seeing alot of Sakura, Zuko, and maybe alot of Katara, Aang, Sokka, Toph and Naruto in the future chapters._

_This means that Zuko will be a little occ, he might be acting alittle bit like Sasuke from a time. Well lets just say I have alot of ideas for this story. This story is AU just in case_

* * *

_Princess Saya is not real in any way possibe. Made her up in my mind, but in the future chapters her back ground will be reveal. _

_Sakura gift is that she can see into a person past or their true heart either in her dream or in reailty, sometimes with out that person knowing it._

_Sakura is not the most powerful person in the story. Of course she can Earthbend but remember that she can't do fire bendering, that is where Zuko comes in the future. She didn't learn water or air bending. _

_In this story she don't need to have a genre to have air, fire, earth or water bending. _

If you need want to ask any question about the story, ask me in a review and if their is some information incorrect please tell me so I can correct it. Sorry for my grammar. I'm not perfect, but at least I'm trying to improve here. I write this chapter for my friend Tiffany who I miss very much.

-looks up-

That's one long author notice XD

-FDS:


	5. Team Work

"**Naruto:Avatar Book One"**

_**Welcome to chapter 5, any way thanks for those who had review or put this story under their favorite or alert list. And thanks for those who had read the story so far. Anyway I do not own Naruto or Avatar: The Last Airbender in anyway possible. I just own the story plot and my oc Miku and Saya.**_

**Chapter 5- Team Work**

A bust of wind and air makes it way toward Naruto and Sakura in the forest beside of of the air temple.

"RUN!" Sakura shouted, as she and Naruto running south of where they came from. The wind came closer and closer till Naruto had enough of it. They came so far, they were suffering to come here and over the huge hill is where the avatar is camping at tonight.

Naruto turn and were face with the wind.

"I can try to control it." Naruto breath out determined.

"No Naruto, Its to strong. Lets go." Sakura said, putting her hand on Naruto arm and tried to drag him with her, but Naruto didn't barge.

"We came so far and we going to stop here? I don't think so." Naruto said, shaking Sakura grasp off of him. He swing his arms in front of himself, trying to control the wind the best he could.

Sakura look at Naruto with shock in her jade green eyes, knowing that he is right. Naruto is not the person to give up easy. They both been searching for the avatar for days. Having hard trouble to find food and water, plus the scroll was not much helpful either.

They both fought fire benders and a girl name Azula, that every one knows that Sakura hated her with a passion. She was the one who had convince the entire fire nation that her and Naruto were dangerous and need to die at once and just a few hours later they were face to face with Admiral Zhao, while they tried to escape the town and from the them.

Sakura and Naruto play cat and mouse out of the town first, so the town people would not get hurt and they beat them down, before heading north.

"I can do it, I can do it." Naruto chant to him self, the wind was giving heaver and heavier by the second and gets harder to control.

"Naruto-kun, make it disappear! I'll help!" Sakura cried out, putting her hand on Naruto arm.

_Earth_

_Air_

Sakura chant in the low whisper and Naruto eyes widen. The wind was getting less and less aggressive. They were doing it. Kakashi-sensei was right, team work is the best weapon you can get.

The wind soon cools down and Sakura took in a deep breath and breath out.

"That was close." Naruto said.

"Mind as well cross over the hill and meet the avatar at last." Sakura said.

_"Haruno, do not panic." Said a calm and smoothing voice above Sakura head. Sakura look up above her not expecting to see a beautiful maiden floating in the air. She had long wavy brown hair that reach down her back and stop just above her butt. Her eyes were deep calm blue. She wore a blue water tribe silk dress._

_Her skin was pale white like a ghost. Sakura saw ice blue aqua encircle her. She was beautiful in anyway possible._

_"I'm the princess of the seas, Princess Saya Hino. I came before you to give you advice and a special gift" The princess said with a kind smile on her face._

_Sakura pause before speaking._

_"Advice? What advice do you have for me? I'm not a water bender nor I came from the water part or tribe." Sakura said. The princess seems to since Sakura discomfort. _

_"You are in no real danger. You are in the dream phrase. The comet is close by now and you have to find the avatar soon and many real dangers may be in your way before you reach the avatar. Remember not all people are evil" Saya said. _

_Sakura look at princess, trying to get all this information in her head mentally. _

_The princess knew that she have a little time to talk to Sakura so she get right into the facts._

_"In this journey, you might have to follow your heart. Do the right thing and in the future I predicted that you might fall in love with the unexpected."_

_"Why are you telling me this?" Sakura asks and the princess look at Sakura sadly. _

_"Because I have the gift of seeing into everyone's past and to their heart. I saw all of your pain and your pure heart. Now the time for me has come to me to go, but before I go I leave you a small gift that could either help or not help you on your quest. We will meet again in due time I hope." Saya said, her body begin to fade away in the air._

Sakura remember the vision more clearly now. This means they need to be more careful now. The gift that the princess gave her will not be enough. She could ruin her own mind if she search really deep in a person heart and past.

"Come on Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a grin, that they had find them at last. He grab Sakura arm and drag her over the hill.

They both stop and stand on top of the hill amaze what they say. Their air temples every where, but this one is old.

Seeing, the avatar at last Sakura and Naruto made their way to them.

Hearing coming foot steps, everyone stop packing stuff on the bason and turn toward them tense.

"Don't worry, we wouldn't attack. My name is Sakura and this is my friend Naruto. Are you the avatar?" Sakura said and ask the question to a 12 year old boy with blue arrows on his arms and his fore head.

"That's me, what do you want?" He said, not sure to trust the strangers that everyone now met.

"We are here to help you all to defeat the fire lord Ozai." Sakura said.

The boy with the water tribe clothes look at them distrusting along with a girl in almost the same clothes, guessing that they were brother and sister.

"We were like to join your group." Sakura said.

The water tribe girl bit her lip before speaking.

"Sorry, but we don't need any help." She said. The avatar turn to her disbelieving at her sudden change of mood.

"We need all the help we can get Katara." The avatar said.

Then her brother spoke up.

"Then how do we now they are not from the fire nation and send to us to kill us, before we even reach the fire nation our selves and take him down!" Her brother said to the avatar, taking the girl Katara side.

The other girl, that had the blank eyes and guessing she was blind just stood their silent.

"Trust us, we both not fire benders, and we don't wish to hurt you in any way." Sakura reason. The avatar look at the blind girl.

"Well Toph."

"They didn't lie. I feel it." The bind girl, Toph said.

"Fine, she can join. I trust your judgment." The water tribe boy said, but it looks like he really didn't want Naruto and Sakura to join the group. Sakura and Naruto didn't blame them. They would do the same, when random strangers come up and asking to join.

The avatar look at the water tribe girl. She pause before speaking.

"Fine"

Naruto and Sakura admire that the avatar ask his friends before he tell them that they can join.

"You can join. My name is Aang, the bason is Appa, the over there is Momo, the water tribe boy is known as Sokka and the water tribe girl is Katara and that's Toph over there, she is blind but she can see through vibrations." Aang said in a such carefree voice.

Naruto and Sakura smile.

"Thanks." Sakura said grateful, but at the corner of her eye she saw Katara glaring at her and Naruto.

". . .I don't think its the best to travel today." Naruto said.

"Why?"

"I feel that something bad going to happen if we do." Naruto said.

"I feel it too." Aang said.

"Great, another night here." Sokka muttered to himself, while he unpack the sleeping bags.

Both Naruto and Sakura still wonder what about the huge gust of wind that they both fought, but they shake it off. Sakura knew the real reason why Naruto want to spend another night here.

It was easy to tell that they both were in pain and need a good night rest. They hold the pain in, so they don't want anyone to worry for them or they don't seem weak.

**End of Chapter 5**

**Please Review :)**

_**-sighs- I really wanted to write more, but I had to finish at least one chapter per week. If I stay more time on this right now, I'm afraid that my step dad will get home soon and punish me what my damn brother did early. So, I'll update soon and this chapter got to do for now.**_

_**Sorry for my grammar mistakes.**_


	6. Zuko's Sorry

_**"Naruto: Avatar Book One"**_

**Welcome to chapter 6 of the story, the chapter is longer :) Thanks for those who had review or put this story under their alert or favorite list. Thanks for those who had read this story so far. Anyway I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Naruto in any way. I just own the plot and my own oc Miku and Princess Saya.**

**  
Chapter 6- Zuko's Sorry **

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Toph yelled, pointing her finger behind Sokka.

"Zuko!" Aang, Katara, an Sokka gasped, turning around and was face to face with the fire prince. Sakura and Naruto were farther than them, and watch the show before them.

"Hey, Zuko here," Zuko said nervously to the group. He look way different than the picture that Sakura and Naruto saw. They wonder what had happen. His raven or black hair was not in a pony tail and it was very short and he didn't wear any rich clothes or armor that he suppose to wear in the royal family.

"I think it's time… I join your group and teach Aang how to fire bend," Zuko said, trying to calm himself down.

Sakura looked at Aang surprise. He didn't learn how to fire bend yet?

In the far corner of the camp cooking pot, Katara stand up angry than ever. She have the worse reaction when Naruto and Sakura asked to join a while ago.

"NO!" Katara yelled.

"You've tried to kill us, we can't trust you!" Sokka said, after his sister out bust.

"Listen, I'm sorry for trying to kill you, for hunting you down for so long, and for sending a man to assassin you," Zuko said, trying to reason to the group and more importantly to Katara. Naruto just look at them confuse.

"Wait… you sent Combustion Man after us!" Sokka cried, his eyes narrowing.

"Wait, I didn't mean to!" Zuko yelled, realizing his mistake.

"Guys, Twinkle Toes needs a fire bending teacher! Zuko is the best we have," Toph announced.

Sakura and Naruto felt that this is about to get ugly. Sakura disappears in thin air and reappear behind of Katara quietly.

Katara had disagree with Toph.

"Just get out of here," Aang said, he really don't want to say this. He wanted to be friends with Zuko for along time, but the girl he loved hated him and Sokka thought other wise also. To add it all to the top he had tried to kill them so many times.

"If you ever come back, we won't hesitate to hurt you," Katara said.

"No! I'm serious, I've changed!" Zuko yelled at Katara.

"Leave," Katara said, not believing any of his words.

"Well, if you won't take me as a friend, you can take me as a prisoner," Zuko said, dropping to his knees and bow.

"No, we better not see you again!" Katara yelled, shooting a water whip at him. Without thinking Sakura pop right in front of Katara and took the hit. The hit blow the wind out of Sakura, and sudden weakness that she and Naruto felt for a few hours ago she fell to her knees in slight pain.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto called out, running to her side.

Zuko look at Sakura surprise. He didn't know her and he know for sure that she didn't know him either and she took the hit.

"Stop that!" Sakura said to Katara in a disapprove voice.

Zuko knew at once that he isn't welcome anymore and he didn't want to cause more trouble, so he took a few steps back and run off.

"Guys, Aang needs a fire bending teacher!" Toph yelled.

"Oh well, we'll find someone else to teach him," Katara said, folding her arms coldly.

Sakura couldn't believe this. How could she be so cold towards him? Naruto help Sakura to stand up.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun." Sakura said with a thankful smile.

"No problem"

"Toph is right, I do need a teacher. Zuko is willing to teach me" Aang said.

Toph nodded her head.

Katara turn and face Toph. Her face were red from anger.

"You don't know what he's done to us! His nation killed our mother, his nation started the war, he has been hunting us down!" Katara yelled.

"Yeah, well it seems to me that most of those faults you pointed out wasn't Zuko's fault. More like his nations," Toph pointed out fast.

"Well anyways, Aang needs a teacher, if he's going to defeat the Fire Lord." Sakura said quietly.

"Well, he can go without fire bending!" Katara shrieked and run off mad.

* * *

"Let me show you your room ," Sokka said to both Naruto and Sakura, leading them to a room across from Katara's, and Toph next to hers in one of the air temple.

Naruto and Sakura agree to share a room together.

After finish eating supper and when everyone went to bed. Sakura sneak out of her room.

She sneak out of the temple passing both Katara and Toph rooms on the way. Then she felt someone and soon she bump into Toph.

"So you sneaking out to see Zuko too huh?" Sakura ask the blind girl. Toph nodded her head.

"We should both go there then." Sakura said sleepy.

Quietly they both sneak into Zuko camp site.

As they both silently walked over to where he was sleeping,

Toph cringed as she stepped on a hidden twig, waking up Zuko.

"Who's there?!" Zuko yelled as he shot out a wave of fire.

"Woah there!" Toph yelled, as Sakura slam her palms on the ground, creating a small wall of earth to block the fire, but it was too late. Some fire escape around and the next thing she knew Toph screamed. She fall to the ground scared, and crawled out into the woods fast and in pain. He had burn her feet.

"Its you, wait I'm sorry!" Zuko said, racing towards Toph not noticing Sakura at all.

Toph continue to crawl back toward camp.

"Leave me alone." She gasp out, each palm she put down. A small rock flew from the ground and at him. He dodge it perfect.

"Wait! Let me help!" He cried out, the he felt a hand on his shoulder. He stop running after Toph and look behind him and saw the pink hair girl from earlier.

"Let her go, she be fine." Sakura said with a sigh, noticing that her hand is burning slightly, but she deal with it.

"You're the girl from before, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm Sakura and Toph and I are here to talk to you, but seeing that she crawl off. I'll better see if she is alright." Sakura said, running in the same direction that Toph crawl off too, leaving a worrying Zuko behind.

* * *

Sakura went straight to bed after the visit, but first she heal Toph feet. Toph was surprise that Sakura could heal her more easy than Katara and they both promise each other not to tell the gang.

Early the next morning, every one was up.

Both Sakura and Naruto felt refresh, as they both walk outside the temple. Both Naruto and Sakura heard some one faintly in a short distance. They both turn their heads to a cliff and saw a huge man in red and Zuko. They seem like they were fighting.

"Stop!" Zuko yelled as he swung across to Combustion Man with a vine.

"I don't want you hunting down the Avatar anymore!" Zuko yelled. Combustion man ignored Zuko, as he shot at the five.

The shot barely dodge Sakura body and when it hit the ground a big kaboom can be heard.

Aang and the gang run over to the temple wall opposite with his bison Appa. The wall shield them from the blasts.

"SAKURA, NARUTO OVER HERE!" Aang called at Sakura and Naruto, but they both ignore him.

Sakura turn to Naruto fast.

"I have to help him, Naruto-kun protect the Avatar and his friends." Sakura said determined.

"Be careful Sakura-chan." Naruto said, trusting Sakura powers as he run off to the gang.

Sakura started to run toward them. Her fist held high. She jump over and landed on the cliff behind the Combustion man.

"If you don't stop, I won't pay you!" Zuko yelled.

Combustion Man shot at Zuko. Zuko's eyes widened as he made a wall of flames around him.

"Zuko!" Sakura screamed.

'_**THAT'S IT KICK THAT BASTARD ASS!" **_Inner Sakura roar mad in her mind.

Sakura pulled her fist back and punch the Combustion man with a charka punch, which he flew toward Zuko way. Zuko hit him with one of his fire punch and the Combustion man flew off the cliff.

Sakura felt the cliff fallen apart.

"SAKURA-CHAN MOVE!" Sakura can hear Naruto in a long distance. She took the same way she came from, and jump toward to solid land.

Sakura smiled and looked up what she had done. She saw Zuko climbing up a vine.

She let out a huge sigh. he was alright.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, as he tackle Sakura to the ground out of no where. Sakura laugh and then her face turn blue.

"N-Naruto-kun, I can't breath." Sakura said, and Naruto let go fast, as the Avatar gang ran up to them.

"You were awesome! You gave the bastard a beating!" Sokka said.

"Thanks." Sakura said.

Zuko climbed down to meet the rest of them.

Katara look at him angry.

"I'm very sorry for hunting you down. I used to think that honor was all that mattered. I thought that my father would return my honor, but I now know that I am the one who will shape my honor. I know I'm out of control, but I know how fire bending can burn people. My flames are out of control, but I'm hoping I will learn to control them while training with you… will you take me on as your teacher?" Zuko asked and reason.

Aang stared at him before saying, "After I burned Katara, I promised myself I wouldn't fire bend again. But now that I know that fire bending can be controlled. I believe that you are supposed to train me, please be my teacher."

Zuko smiled and exclaimed, "That's great! I-"

"But I have to ask my friends first," Aang interrupted.

He looked to his friends.

"Sure," Toph said.

"Fine," Sokka said.

"I'm okay with it." Sakura said.

"I AGREE WITH SAKURA-CHAN, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted out loud.

"Katara?" Aang asked.

"As long as you know what you're doing, I'm fine," Katara said, she really don't want to accept him in the gang much and Sakura wonder why along with Naruto.

"Bitch." Naruto mutter and Sakura slapped him behind of his head for it.

* * *

Sokka led Zuko to another room.

"So, this is your room… lunch will be here soon," Sokka stuttered.

Zuko smiled and thanked him. "Well that was akward," Sokka said, once he talked to Aang outside of Zuko's room.

Zuko took out a picture of his uncle, and smile himself when he started to think of all the good times he had spent together.

His flashbacks was interrupted as Katara's voice rang out darkly.

"You may have fooled the others into believing that you've changed, but we both know that you haven't. If you take one step back, one little move that would make me believe that you were about to hurt Aang, you won't have to worry about your destiny. Because I will end it, right then and there, permanently," Katara said darkly. She left, leaving Zuko staring horrified at her back.

She made her way to Sakura's and Naruto's room.

"Sakura, lunch time," she said, changing her mood again in less fake cheeriness.

"Thanks." Sakura said with a smile.

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

**Please Review :)**

_**I wrote a lot this time. I don't know when to update again, because my step dad had a week off and my family and I suppose to take the vocation somewhere this week.**_


	7. Rumor of Princess Azula

_******"Naruto:Avatar Book One"**_

**  
**_Welcome to chapter 7, I can't believe that I'm on chapter 7 already. Anyway This chapter contains spoilors of Boiling Point episodes. Thanks for those who had review so far and those who had put this story under their alert or favorite list. Also I thank you for reading so far. I do not own Naruto or the Avatar: The Last Airbender in anyway. I just own the plot and my future oc Miku and my oc Princess Saya._

**Chapter 7- Rumor of Princess Azula **

It was hours later and it was night fall. The Avatar gang sit around the camp fire that Zuko had made awhile ago, when he boiling tea.

"So, you guys want to hear Uncle's favorite tea joke?" Zuko asked, while passing around the tea cups. Sakura and Naruto grab theirs and took a sip., Sakura flinch at the tea taste, but she shake it off in heart beat. She really doesn't like tea or any kind of tea much now days.

"Sure why not" Toph said.

"Okay, so I don't remember how it starts, but the punch line is 'Leaf me alone, I'm bushed," Zuko said. His face was blank as he saw everyone staring at him weirdly.

"Um… funny…" Sakura said, unsure.

Then he saw Naruto falls down laughing.

Zuko face light up when he saw Naruto laughing, but it disappear faster than it comes, when Naruto said,

"I-I never heard a J-Joke this bad in my life." Naruto said between giggles of laughter. Uh-oh,

"NARUTO! BAKA!" Sakura shouted, grabbing Naruto by the collar of his orange jump suit and started to bitch slap Naruto back and forth.

Screams of pain can be heard coming from Naruto, as he tried to say sorry to Sakura, but he got cut ten off with each slap.

"funnier when Uncle says it," Zuko said sadly.

"Right, maybe that's because he knows the whole thing," Katara said mean. Aang, Sokka, and Toph laughed while Zuko cringed.

Sakura drop Naruto and stop her pounding and look at Katara disbelieving. This girl can survive in the ninja world being hateful like this.

"KATARA!" Sakura shouted, holding her self down from jumping the poor girl.

Zuko made his way toward Sokka side, when Sokka stand up and drag Zuko off from the group and into the woods out of the gangs hearing.

"Hey Zuko, do you have a second?" Sokka asked.

"Sure," Zuko answered uneasy, walking deeper into the forest with Sokka.

"Well, if someone was captured by the Fire Nation, where would they be taken?" Sokka asked, he went straight to the point.

"What do you mean? Who was captured?" Zuko asked suddenly.

"When the invasion plan failed, some of our troops were taken. I just want to know where they might be," Sokka said honestly.

"I can't tell you," Zuko said after a moment of silent.

"What? Why not?" Sokka asked. "Because, you wouldn't want to know," Zuko said, "knowing it would just make you feel worse."

Zuko turned away to leave, but Sokka put his hand on his shoulder stopping Zuko, and saying, "It's my dad. He was captured."

Another second of silence had passed till Zuko speak. He sound regretful.

"My best guess, would be, the Fire Nation took him to the Boiling Rock, the highest security prison. It's in the middle of the Boiling Lake. It's in the middle of a volcano that we've passed on the way here."

"Kay, thanks Zuko. Knowing that makes me feel better," Sokka said in fake relief, while walking back to the group.

"Yeah, sure it does," Zuko said sarcastic, following him back to the camp sight.

* * *

Sokka got out of bed, and glance around. He saw Aang, Toph, Katara, Momo asleep. He saw Sakura, Naruto and Zuko, with the sleeping bag pulled over their heads. Sokka sighed in relief when he saw pink strands of hair sticking out from Sakura's sleeping bag, telling him that she is asleep.

He crept over to Appa, and started to climb up him, when he heard, "Not up to anything huh?"

He screeched and fell off of Appa.

"What are you two doing here?" Sokka asked, looking at Zuko, sitting on Appa, Zuko's arms folded.

"Staying warm, catching you, sitting on Appa," Zuko said non chantly.

"Fine, you caught me, I'm going to go save my Dad, happy now?" Sokka asked in annoyance.

"I'm never happy," Zuko said shortly afterwards.

"Hey what are you two doing?" They heard a voice right behind Sokka. Sokka and Zuko head turns and were soon face to face to Sakura and Naruto. They were wide awake.

"Now what you two doing up? You both really aren't sleeping." Sokka hisses out.

"Well, I heard that you're going to the Boiling Point, so seeing that you both need help Naruto and I decided to come along." Sakura said and both Zuko and Sokka knew that they can't change Sakura and Naruto minds.

"Fine you both can come, but don't get in our way." Zuko said with a smirk coolly. What the hell?  
Sakura shot daggers at Zuko.

"Listen it's my fault that my dad's in prison. I'm going to go save him," Sokka said, brushing himself off, expecting cries of protest.

"Fine, we'll take my War Balloon," Zuko said next.

Sokka smiled glad that he had friends to come along. Sakura, Naruto and Sokka followed Zuko to his War Balloon.

_Wait a balloon in the boiling point? The balloon will not last long._

Sakura thought and she took a glance at Sokka.

_And he knows too_

* * *

"Good morning," Aang said as he petted Momo.

"Hey, what are you holding Momo?" Katara asked as she took the paper he was holding.

'_Run out of meat, went fishing. Sakura and Naruto needs new clothes._

_Zuko, Sokka, Sakura and Naruto_

_P.S._

_Don't forget to practice fire bending. Do twenty sets of Fire Hot Squats and 10 Fire Crouches. Every time you hear the badger frog croak._

Katara finished reading, with a huge sweat drop behind of her head. She could feel the tension behind the letter.

Then they heard a badger frog croak in a short distance. Aang walk a little ways from the group.

"Aw man, why do I have homework? No one else does." Aang complains, while doing crouches.

* * *

Sakura stared at Zuko, watching him keep the War Boat's flame going with fire bending, can't keep his eyes off of him. She admit that she does have a small crush on the fire bender, but she hope that will not grow into something big like Sasuke.

Taking all of her might, she tore her eyes off.

"Do you want to take a break?" she asked worried, if he is tired she could get Naruto to try air bend instead fire bend to keep the balloon going.

"No, I'm fine," Zuko said calmly. Naruto just look out and watch as trees and buildings passes and the height. He loved high places and Sakura didn't know why. Naruto is still a strange kid.

"So, pretty clouds," Sokka said, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah… fluffy and… wet," Zuko said.

"Amazing." Sakura said in a fake day dreaming state.

"So, a friend of mine actually created these War Balloon. Yup, true story," Sokka said.

"If there's one thing my dad's good at, it's causing war," Zuko said bitterly to Sokka and everyone turns to him and listen.

"Yup, runs in the family," Sokka said.

"No! Not everyone in my family spreads war!" Zuko yelled angry all of a sudden. He really does have anger problems at times.

"I know, you've changed," Sokka said suddenly, realizing his mistake.

"No, I meant my uncle. He was more of a father to me than my own father," Zuko said, quietly. Sakura felt bad. Something must have happen between them. Sakura thought.

"I wanted to make him proud, but instead I betrayed him," Zuko said, putting his hands down.

Sakura gasps and Naruto turn around from them.

"Are you two okay?" Sokka asked Naruto and Sakura seeing their reactions.

"W-We fine." Sakura said.

"Someone close to us did the same thing. .. " Naruto said, changing the subject just a bit. Sakura look at Zuko sadly.

"I'm sure he would be proud. You left your home, people you cared about to help us. It must have taken a lot of courage," Sakura said heartily.

Zuko smiled at her but said, "No, it wasn't that hard."

"Really? Didn't you leave behind anyone important to you?" Sokka asked.

"Well, I had a girlfriend whom I had to leave," Zuko said slowly.

Zuko quickly put his hands up, and started bending the uncontrolled fire.

"I wonder why the fire got so wild all of a sudden," Zuko said. He didn't notice the angry Sakura who wanted to punch a hole in something and Naruto trying to hold her down.

"Her name was Mai. Everyone in the Fire Nation thinks I'm a traitor, I couldn't drag her into it," Zuko said, looking up to the sky.

"It sounds like you care about her," Sokka said.

"Yeah, I did," Zuko said.

Sakura was heart because of this, but she hide it.

"My first girlfriend turned into the moon," Sokka said, laying back, his arms folded.

"My first boy friend is a jerk. He always nagged me and push me around." Sakura said with a huff.

"Who?" Sokka said with sudden interest.

"Some dude name Tain."

"Later the same day I kick that guy's ass when I find out, believe it!" Naruto said madly, still remembering the memory of Sakura ex.

"I do the same thing too," Sokka said.

The day passed by quickly, and Zuko soon found that it was night. He looked at the wide awake Sakura and Naruto. Who feel and saw that the balloon is slowly going down.

"Hey, we're here," Zuko said lightly, kicking Sokka body to wake up.

Zuko led the War Balloon through the Volcano's steam.

"We're going down! The Balloon is sinking!" Zuko yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT! TOO MUCH HEAT!" Screamed Sakura, while she putting her hand out of the basket. Sokka is wide awake now.

"What happening?" He asked, panicking. A slid of earth made its way.

"JUMP!" Sakura shouted, they all jumped on the earth and slid down. The earth behind them disappear after them. The War balloon, crash silently by their surprise in the lava.

They reach ground minutes of sliding and holding in screams.

"How are we going to get off the island if the War Balloon crashed?" Zuko said.

"We'll find a way. I suspected it'd be a one way ticket," Sokka said.

"You mean you expected this to happen?" Zuko asked.

Sakura knew this and she can't believe that Zuko didn't expect this. She understand Naruto, but him, he can be pretty dense at times.

"Uncle always said I never thought things through… but this is just crazy!" Zuko yelled.

"Quiet! Do you want to get us spotted?" Sakura hisses at the group of small people.

The four made their ways into an extra storage room, changing into their armor. Sakura use a genjutsu to make her hair brown, putting it in a messy bun on the top of her head. She told Zuko and Sokka that she just die it.

They ran outside the prison, after looking at the other soldiers running out.

They saw a man named Chit Sang.

"I didn't do anything! I'm going back to my cell," he said, turning around and walk away than ask again.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"He wanted to know what he did, isn't that cute?" the soldier asked the four.

"Cute, very cute," Sakura said.

"You didn't bow down when I walked down," the soldier said.

"Make me," Chit Sang said bravely.

The two had a small fire bending war, until the soldier said with a smirk, "Fire bending is prohibited."

"You, help me with the prisoner," the soldier said to Sokka. The two dragged Chit Sang into the cooler room, a room for misty snow.

After whispering to Zuko, Sakura and Naruto to meet up in a hour.

"Prisoners," Sokka said, shaking his head.

"Am I right?" he asked with a goofy grin.

"Tell me about it," the other soldier said annoyed.

* * *

"Hey, newbie!" a man called out to Zuko and Sakura in the lounge. Naruto looked around somewhere else for information.

"I know that we're supposed to wear our helmets at all times, but this is the lounge, loosen up a bit," the man said to Zuko. Sakura already took off her helmet at the entrance of the lounge.

"So, can I ask you a question?" Zuko asked to the guy and the girl with his helmet still on.

"No, you can't date the female guards," the female sitting across from the man said, folding her arms.

"Yeah, but you don't want to… unless you talking about the young lady next to you," the man said, grasping Sakura's hand.

Sakura blushed.

"S-Sorry, I'm happy being single." Sakura said, snatching her hand away.

"Well, that's not the question. Does the Boiling Rock hold war prisoners?" Zuko asked.

Sakura mentally hit her forehead, he just come out blurting it.

Her inner just rolled her eyes.

_But you got to admit it, you like it_ Inner Sakura said with a knowing smirk.

_Shut up_ Sakura said to her inner in her mind.

* * *

After thirty minutes talking to the other soldiers, Sakura excuse herself. She put her helmet back on and walk out, leaving the prince behind. On the floor at the cooler she met another soldier.

"Hello, there." Sakura said. The soilder grabbed Sakura arm hard, she look at him surprise snatching her arm from his grip.

"Its me Sakura-chan."

"Oh Naruto." Sakura said, relaxing. No one was in the halls now.

"Do you find any information?" Sakura whisper. Naruto shake his head.

"I find out nothing, except that the fire nation princess Azula is coming later on. Gossip. Don't know its true or not" Naruto whispered. Sakura nodded her head.

"Let go meet the rest of gang." Sakura said, as they both started walk toward the meet spot that they choose earlier.\

They decided to keep that information, just in case its false.

* * *

"Hey, Lee…" Sakura said to Sokka.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Your name… is Lee," Sakura said, her teeth clenched, how stupid can this guy be?

"Right… so… Mushi and I along with Leo were asking round questions . There are no Water Warriors here," Sakura said glumly.

"Did you double check?!" Sokka asked, banging his hands on the wall.

"Yeah, after Saku left I double check." Zuko said.

"I came here, to fail again!" Sokka yelled upset/

"Um… what would Uncle say?" Zuko asked himself.

"Sometimes clouds have two sides. A dark and light, and a silver lining in between. It's like a silver 

sandwich, so when life seems hard, take a bite out of the silver sandwich," Zuko said.

"Maybe we haven't failed after all!" Sokka yelled, looking over the rail.

"That's the spirit! I can't believe that worked… I didn't even know what I was saying!" Zuko exclaimed.

"No, what you said, made no sense whatsoever… but look! Suki!" Sokka exclaimed, pointing over the rail to a girl in torn red dress.

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

**Please Review! :)**

_Ok, here is another chapter. Before I leave to the amusement park for vocation YAY, but I'm yet sad that I couldn't bring my computer so I type my fingers off to type in a longer chapter than normal. I'll update soon I hope. _

**_The story is about to end, which in 5 more chapters. Than I will write another book that continure after this. In the future called_**

**_Naruto: Avatar Book Two_**

**_Already wrote the last before chapter in my note book. I give you all the hint in the last chapter the out come. _**

**_The hint is some one will be in a whole lots of pain in inner emotions, oh and I couldn't find a place a website to watch the boiling point episodes 1 and 2, so in starting the next chapter it will have another out come than the real one.. . . . Than after that chapter, I should stop here so I don't ruin the story before you reading it. XD_**

**_. . .. ._**


	8. Jealous

******"Naruto: Avatar Book One"**

_**Okay welcome to chapter eight of the story, thanks for those who had review or put this story on their Favorite or alert list and Thanks to you all for reading this for. I do not own Naruto or Avatar: The Last Airbender in anyway possible. I just own the plot and my ocs Princess Saya and future Miku.**_

**Chapter 8- Jealous**

_Water, earth, fire and air. Long ago the four nations live together in harmony. Than anything change when the fire nation attack. Only the avatar master of all four elements could save us, but when the world needed him the most he vanish. Hundred years later, my brother and I discover the new avatar named Aang. Through his Airbender skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he could save anyone, but I believe Aang can save the world._

Sakura and Zuko looked at each other.

"Suki?"Naruto asked to him self confuse, trying to see if he can remember the person, but its no use.

He just simply didn't know who she is.

"His girlfriend." Zuko said, as he departed from the small group.

Sakura wanted to go after him, but she knew he just wanted to be alone right now.

Sokka was done gone and Sakura slap her hand on her forehead.

Great how in the hell are we suppose to get off the prison/island now, Sakura wonder to herself, while she and Naruto walk together back to the first floor.

Sakura was deep in thought, when a small weapon knife flew passed her armor shoulder, she look behind her quick, along with Naruto.

They both were face to face with a girl with two buns in her hair.

She seem to know something.

"Ma'am?" Sakura said politely as she could.

She could easy grab the same weapon and throw it at her faster and cut her neck open fast.

"Who are you two? You may fool the guards and my uncle but you will never fool me." The girl said, another knife slid down her Chinese dress and into her hands.

She remind her of a sudden someone, Zuko. Sakura blink back the tears, that she knew that Zuko will never feel the same way about her.

Out of jealously, Sakura grabbed the girl weapon and throw it at her fast.

Naruto gasped, and look at Sakura surprise.

She just strike her with her ninja skills.

The girl barely dodges the knife, and tripped over her own Chinese dress. --

Sakura was going to advance, but Naruto hold her back.

"Let's go, we don't need to fight here." Naruto said, and the girl take advantage of this that Naruto distracting Sakura.

The girl threw two more knifes with a extra speed.

_Cling!_

Both Naruto and Sakura helmets flew off of their heads and fall on the ground.

Sakura gasped, but she was not the one to worry about.

She is more worry about Naruto. The girl took a quick look at both Sakura and Naruto eyes.

She couldn't tell what or where Naruto is from, but when she saw Sakura jade green eyes she hisses out earth bender.

"I guess I should of tell you both my name, before you spend the rest of your lives being one of the prisoners here. My name is Mai."

Sakura gasp once more, she is doing a lot of gasping lately.

So this was the Mai that have Zuko's heart. The one who is Zuko's girl friend, well ex.

"What do you mean, I'm going to kick your ass and then leave here." Sakura hisses, but then she notice Mai smirk, when she feel many tiny punches on her back fast than she fall down lifeless.

She couldn't move.

"SAKURA-CHAN!-"

The same happen to Naruto.

They look above them and saw a girl with brown hair that was in a braid.

She had cut off both Sakura and Naruto charka pressure points off.

That is it, they had been caught. Sakura growled to herself, when Ty lee half lift Naruto.

Sakura felt helpless, this reminded her about the time she had to cut her hair.

She swear that if they hurt Naruto more than they have done, they will pay.

Mai half pick up Sakura.

"Put them in one of those cells. I tell uncle about this in a bit." Mai told her friend Ty Lee.

If her charka points was not cut off she would murder this girl. She is worse than Ino at times.

Throwing both of them in the same cell and closing the door on them and walk off.

"We got caught, now what?" Naruto said sadly. He getting some feeling back to his body and same to Sakura.

She should of get use of this, she lean on the hard brick wall.

"So hows today?"

"Just lovely"

Naruto busted out laughing at Sakura joke she had made sarcastic.

Silence filled the cell.

"So how do you like that Mai girl?"

"Hate her." Sakura said.

Now this is awkward.

"We wait, till that girl uncle comes. Brainwash him then leave." Sakura said simply possible.

Sakura just hope that Zuko and Sokka will be okay for now.

A sigh left Sakura lips.

This will be a long wait.

* * *

"Its me Suki, Sokka." Sokka said to Suki, with hope in his voice.

He took off his helmet.

"SOKKA!"

She threw her arms around Sokka neck, tears running down her eyes while she hug her boy friend for her life depends on it.

Sokka hugged Suki tight.

"Listen I'm busting you out. Meet me by the gates. I have a plan" Sokka said. A knock can be heard out side the door, telling Sokka that some soldiers is on there way.

"I'll be right back." Sokka said, as he kissed Suki on her lips before he put his helmet back on.

Then he heard some noise out side the room.

* * *

Zuko saw one soldiers walking her way to Suki cell.

Leaning on the cell door he sneak a knock on the door.

"Hey out the way I need the prisoner." The soldier said.

"W-WHY?"

"Because the boss said so thats why." The soldier said impatient.

"You can't go in there."

The soldier grab Zuko shoulder rough and the next thing everyone knew Zuko had the soldier on the ground face first, her arm behind of her back hard pressing her down.

Sokka walk out the room and look at the image before him confuse, the soldier look up at Sokka.

"Don't just stand there! I think he is imposer, arrest him!" Cried the soldier.

Sokka look at them for a second then tackle Zuko to the ground.

"YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" Sokka said out loud then lean in Zuko's ear and whisper.

"Don' worry, I get you out of this. Met me at the gates in an hour"Sokka got Zuko off of the floor and force him toward out of the cell hall and toward the prisoner warden.

Suki look at the bar cells and saw the whole thing happening.

* * *

"So this isn't a surprise, Prince Zuko sneaking inside the most secure prison ever made, this day forward you be my personal slave/prisoner." The warden said.

Zuko was strap in an hard chair, his helmet down removed and everything.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST TURN MYSELF IN AND COLLECT THE REWARD!" Zuko shouted angry at the warden.

"In due time, but before that I'll torture you for what you did to my niece."

"Mai is your niece? I didn't mean to bre-"

"Uncle, there is two new prisoners in the cell in the tower, its very important for you to tend too." Mai said.

Her uncle left, leaving just Mai and Zuko alone.

"Mai, I'm sorry I didn't mean too." Zuko said.

Mai put her two hands on her hips.

"You hurt me that day and you seem to mean it well." Mai said coldly.

A letter puff in her hands and she begin to read it out loud mad.

Zuko just sit there guilty for the first time in his life.

* * *

The warden walk in the cell, he open the door and look around the room, but see no one.

This was his mistake.

He turn his back to leave again, but then he feel arms wrap around his waist. He tried to snatch everything away, feeling that danger was near.

Then the strangest thing happen, the arms that belongs to a human didn't attack him. He or she just let go and then his mind was blank.

"What did you just do, Sakura-chan that was so cool?" Naruto said.

"I just erase part of his memories, he should be coming around in the next ten minutes, so let go find Zuko." Sakura said.

"Right." Naruto said, as they both run out of the room.

"I can feel his charka, its weak, but he is not alone." Sakura told Naruto, as they come closer and closer to the room that Zuko was in.

Then they heard noises all around them.

* * *

Zuko sigh to himself, hearing noises outside the room.

It was time to go.

The ropes that hold his hands down was loosen now, and then he slip his hands under the rope, he pushed Mai against the wall.

He send her a sorry look, as he run out the room and lock the door after him.

Mai bang on the door angry.

"ZUKO!" She screamed, but he already left.

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

**Please review :)**

_**I never saw my friends for an year and all of a sudden they all showed up at the amusement park :) That was strange and this is the best day of my life, even if I'm sore because I rode rides all day with my friends. :D**_

_**Oh and in this chapter, I change alot of stuff from the boiling point episode, like Katara and Sokka dad will not show up :( Azula shows up later.**_

_**Sorry Mai and Ino fans, I didn't mean to but bashing in here, but it just comes up. Don't worry at the end Mai will be on the side of good. . .well Ino will show up in Book two or Book three.**_

_**Sorry for my grammar mistakes**_

**_This is the 5th time I edit this -sighs- I hate typos thingy _**


	9. Escape

**Naruto: Avatar Book One"**

_**Welcome to chapter nine of the story. This chapter might be crappy, but I'm trying to get to the good part of the story the great battle. My grammar sucks I know and I'm trying to improve it, trust me I'm trying, because I want to become an writer when I grow up. Anyway I do not own Naruto or Avatar: The Last Airbender. I just own the plot and my ocs Saya and hopefully future Miku. ( I don't know to add Miku in the story or not)**_

**Chapter 9- Escape**

_Water, earth, fire and air. Long ago the four nations live together in harmony. Than anything change when the fire nation attack. Only the avatar master of all four elements could save us, but when the world needed him the most he vanish. Hundred years later, my brother and I discover the new avatar named Aang. Through his Airbender skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he could save anyone, but I believe Aang can save the world._

"Zuko!" Naruto called, as he saw a boy run out of the room in a short distance from them.

Zuko looked at them, and waited till both Sakura and Naruto reach him and started to run again, down the second floor well hall, away from the other prison cells and toward the grand floor.

"Sokka, said to meet him down at the floor in ten minutes." Zuko said in a rush.

How would they escape?

Then the idea come to Sakura, they are taking the only way to get in here.

Sakura hope that they know that the fire benders can cut the rope on them, both ropes.

Finally at the grand floor, all the cell doors open and the prisoners flew out of their cells rooms and out side in the court yard.

Sakura, Zuko and Naruto waited for Sokka and Suki in the corner to come.

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

_Five_

_Six_

_Seven_

_Eight_

_Nine_

_Ten_

"WHERE IN THE HELL IS HE!" Sakura half hisses and screamed at the small group of people.

Naruto hold his ears, while Zuko folded his arms, his eyes closed and he is sure is annoyed.

_Eleven_

_12_

_thirteen_

_fourteen_

_Fifteen_

_Sixteen_

_Seventeen_

_Eighteen_

_Nineteen_

_Twenty_

"Something is wrong, they both are late." Sakura said, finally calming herself down.

"I agree." Zuko said.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Naruto asked.

_Twenty one_

_Twenty two_

_Twenty three_

_Twenty Four_

_Twenty Five_

_KABOOM!_

The tower far away from Naruto, Zuko and Sakura had exploded with blue lightning.

Chunks of wall fall down the tower outer wall, and some soldiers rushed toward the area.

_Twenty six_

_Twenty seven_

Sokka and Suki was in trouble.

Sokka grabbed Suki arm, and running for the entrance out of the tower after they both opened up all the prisoner cells.

"GET DOWN!" Sokka yelled, pushing Suki to the ground, barely dodging a bolt of blue lightning from behind.

The lightning hit the wall instead and it had exploded.

Princess Azula had appeared at last.

_Twenty eight_

_Twenty Nine_

Sakura met Zuko glance and in a few minutes they both turn their heads away fast.

"I should go and find them." Sakura said.

"I c-"  
"No, I can handle my self, Naruto-kun. I'll be back with them soon." Sakura said, as she rushes into the prison again.

_Thirty_

_Thirty One_

Suki, left Sokka side for a second, happy and yet angry to see Azula again.

She charges toward Azula.

"SUKI!" Sokka called.

_Thirty two_

Azula sends out another lightning .

Suki dodges it and aim for her head.

Azula grabs an hold of her foot, Sokka gotten off the ground and charge toward Azula bravely.

Before everyone could react again, a blur of pink grabbed hold of both Suki and Sokka at the same time and disappeared in a puff of gray smoke.

_Thirty three_

Suki tried to snatch away her hold from the stranger but couldn't.

They all appeared behind of Zuko and Naruto.

"SAKURA-CHAN, YOUR ALL RIGHT!" Naruto shouted, hugging Sakura.

Sakura let go of Suki and Sokka and saw Zuko stared at her surprise, wondering how she gotten there.

Sakura pushed Naruto off and with a panic she face the group.

"We got to go now, your bitch of a sister is here." Sakura told Zuko.

Sokka and Suki both thanked Sakura for her help.

"Okay we need a riot of any kind to distract the soldiers, the explosion had distracted a few bit for now." Sokka said.

"Leave that to me." Sakura said evilly, walking up to some guy.

_Thirty Four_

_Thirty Five_

_Thirty Six_

Sakura punched the guy in the back of his back, while Zuko, Suki, Sokka and Naruto watch amazement.

"Hey! You going to pay of that!" The prisoner shouted at Sakura.

"Oh yeah, you can't lay one finger on me." Sakura said.

In a second the guy flew against some other guys and then the guy he had flew against jumped back and look at the guy.

"Hey watch where you going punk!"

"What are you calling a punk, freak!"

"Freak!? I show you a freak, bastard!"

"FIGHT!"

All the soldiers rush over trying to stop the fight and than it become a riot soon afterwards.

_Thirty Seven_

_Thirty Eight_

_Thirty Nine_

Sokka grabbed Suki's hand and run over to the ropes that carried some kind of cart.

Naruto grabbed Sakura's, and Zuko is firing at some fire benders who had notice the escape and the plan.

The cart was no where in sight.

"We failed." Sokka said again.

"No, this might be risky, but grab an hold of those two ropes and climb across!" Sakura cried.

The firebenders rush towards the rope and begin to start to cut, when Sokka started to climb across with Suki.

"They cutting the rope!" Naruto cried.

Zuko went after Sokka, and then look back when he heard a clinging sound.

"Mai." Zuko whispered, when he saw his beloved ex girl friend knock some firebenders away from cutting the rope.

She just saved them.

"GO!" Sakura shouted angry at Zuko to move forward.

_Forty _

_Forty one_

_Forty two_

_Forty three_

Everyone across the rope and at the end, Mai cut it at the other side, making sure that no one could get to us.

They all look back and saw Azula along with Ty Lee.

"We need to go now." Sakura said sadly, as they started to walk away.

"HEY EVERYONE DID YOU KNOW IT TOOK US FOURTY THREE MINUTES TO ESCAPE!" Naruto shouted laughing, trying to light the mood up.

"Yeah new record." Zuko mutters sarcastic to him self.

"So how are we going to tell everyone that Suki is now with us?" Sakura asked.

"Plus the fire nation clothes that we are wearing?" Suki add in with a laugh.

"Katara will have a cow." Sokka thought.

They had escape the inescapably prison on earth and they didn't notice till its later.

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

**Please Review :)**

**Okay we finish with the boiling point thing now. XD**


	10. Miku

_**"Naruto: Avatar Book One"**_

_**Welcome to chapter ten of the story. :) This is kinda a filler for the other chapters. Okay so that's out of the way, so I do not own Naruto or Avatar: The Last Air Bender. I just own the plot and my oc Saya and Miku.**_

**Chapter 10- Miku**

_Water, earth, fire and air. Long ago the four nations live together in harmony. Than anything change when the fire nation attack. Only the avatar master of all four elements could save us, but when the world needed him the most he vanish. Hundred years later, my brother and I discover the new avatar named Aang. Through his Airbender skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he could save anyone, but I believe Aang can save the world._

Sakura watched Zuko and Aang trained their firebending for hours on end.

She trying to memorize their moments so she could tried her self somewhere else private.

A few days ago Zuko and Aang went off to an adventurer by their selves, when they found out that Zuko couldn't bend any more.

At first Naruto laughed his head off, when he saw smoke came out of Zuko's fists.

Zuko send a glare that can rivals Sasuke Uchiha's, which shut Naruto up right away.

Sakura watch them with admiration.

Aang fling his leg up and then down, making a small wave of fire blow out in a distance.

"MORE POWER!" Zuko blowed out at Aang, he was sure pissed off.

Aang pause for a second.

He is scared.

Zuko sighed deeply, and put his hand on his forhead.

He stretch the avatar name in his voice like poison.

'Aang, this will only work if you're not afraid of what fire can really do. Fire is life, around us, not destruction." Zuko said, reviewing what he and Aang had went through with the dragons.

Aang nodded his head and tried again and again at least his fire is growing inch by inch.

A hand was on Sakura shoulder, pulling her out of glazing from the training people.

"Sakura-chan, I think we should send a report to Grandma Hokage and then train our selves in ninja arts and our bending. The fire lord fight is just in a few days away." Naruto said, putting in his two cents again.

". . .Your right, let go find a clearing away from here." Sakura said, as they both started to walk away from the group and toward the same woods and over the hill that they came from in the first place.

Katara is cooking supper like always bitterly.

Still mad that Zuko join the group easy along with Sakura and Naruto.

Sokka went hunting for food again, and the strange part is that he brought both Suki and Toph along with him.

Pulling out a scroll from her small bag on her hip, she open it up to see its blank.

Naruto pull out an pencil and gave it to Sakura.

_Dear Tsunade-sama,_

_Sorry this report is late once again, Naruto and I ran into trouble for awhile._

_I met Princess Saya and she gave me some wield gift to help us out. We join the avatar gang, and in a few days the avatar and us had to fight the fire lord._

_We are facing alot now, Aang trying to learn fire bending from a former fire nation prince, ( don't worry, he is on our side) I notice the scroll that you gave us with the mission information is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay out dated. _

_After you receive this mission report, Naruto and I will also do some training our selves away from the group. Have to go now._

_- Sakura and Naruto_

Sakura handed the pencil back to Naruto, as she roll up the scroll again.

She did a few hands signs and slammed her palms onto the ground.

A huge puff of smoke, a medium size slug had appear in front of Sakura.

"Yes, milady?" The slug asked politely and friendly.

Naruto back away a bit.

"Yes, Miku, you can. Can you send this to the Hokage for me?' Sakura asked the slug Miku nicely.

"Right away." Miku said, as Sakura gave the slug the scroll.

"T-That's M-Miku?" Naruto asked.

His eyes went big for the huge amounts of time.

Sakura nodded her head, while another puff of smoke appear and the slug disappeared.

"Done with that than we should be training. Let work on our aiming." Sakura said, walking over to a tree close by.

She took out one kunai knife and makes rings around and than a bull eye in the middle.

She walked back toward Naruto, holding up the same kunai knife.

"Try to hit the bulls eye ten times, than we move on into light sparing." Sakura said.

Naruto took out a few shurken with a grin on his face.

"This will be easy." He said, going first.

He threw three shurkens toward the target.

_Cling, Cling, Cling_

Only one shurken hits it target.

The others on the third ring.

Naruto head shot to the ground.

"Aww man I'm even worse than my genin days." Naruto cried.

"It will be okay, you do much better next time." Sakura said, jumping up in the air in motion she threw three kunai knife at the target.

One kunai, knock Naruto's off the bulls eye and hit it instead.

Second one is beside the first one and the last one is a little off on the second ring.

They both keep on practicing till the tenth time and decided to call it a day and move on to light sparing.

"The rules, is that we can use our element and our normal skills, so we get done of bending early." Sakura said, putting on her black gloves, while Naruto got in his fight stance.

In a few more seconds, they both charge at each other.

Sakura punched Naruto in his chest, than her eyes widen when she notice that its a substitution jutsu.

_Poof!_

A log appeared in Naruto place. Sakura look both sides and saw two Naruto's coming at her.

She punch the ground and with her earth bending, the huge earth flew out of the ground and toward Naruto.

Both Naruto's jumped in the air, then it disappeared with a poof when one piece of rock hits them.

Then another set of Naruto jumped above inside the smoke and tackle Sakura down surprisingly.

He had use his air bending to gain a little more speed.

When Sakura hit the ground she just went through the earth.

Naruto look down at the ground, where he had tackle Sakura and found no trace of her any where.

Then Sakura came through the rock and punched the real Naruto in his jaw.

He flew in the air, the other clone disappeared and Naruto fall on the ground defeated.

"I think that is all about the light sparing." Sakura said out of breath, she use most of her charka.

They pick up their weapons from the trees and put them back in their bags that was on their hips.

The sun set down, while Naruto and Sakura headed back to camp, just in time for Katara to yelled out supper time.

Zuko and Aang was already there, seeing that they had to stop training when the sun goes down because Zuko's fire bendering weaken.

Toph, Suki and Sokka emerge from the other side of the woods.

They had caught nothing.

Sakura looked at Zuko and turned away fast.

She blushed, but then her mood drop when she remember that he still hopelessly in love with that Mai girl and that he will never feel the same way towards her.

It was like a circle.

Back in the day,

Naruto likes Sakura and Sakura likes Sasuke, Sasuke can't stand her.

and now at the present.

Naruto likes Hinata, Hinata likes Naruto so they are a perfect match now.

She likes Zuko, but Zuko likes Mai. It was a never ending circle or a love trangle.

When will she find the one guy that she will love and that guy will like her back?

"Here." Zuko said, passing a bowl of rice to Sakura, for her to eat.

"Thanks." Sakura said, grabbing the bowl from his hands and smile at him.

They both blushed and looked away fast.

Maybe someday she will find her fairy tale like Naruto did.

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

**Please review :)**

**_Hey everyone guess what! I just got the last book of Twilight called Breaking Dawn, and I'm so happy XD_**

**_I just finish reading the first chapter and its good so far. Edward is being overprotective XD anyway I'll update soon, promise. _**


	11. I Still Forgive You

******_"Naruto: Avatar Book One"_**

_**Welcome to chapter 11 of the story, after this chapter their is two more chapters left of this story. This chapter is a time skip a few more days later at the very end of Ozai and the avatar battle. I do not own Naruto or Avatar: The Last Airbender in anyway. I just own the plot and my oc Miku and Saya.**_

**Chapter 11- I Stll Forgive You**

_Water, earth, fire and air. Long ago the four nations live together in harmony. Than anything change when the fire nation attack. Only the avatar master of all four elements could save us, but when the world needed him the most he vanish. Hundred years later, my brother and I discover the new avatar named Aang. Through his Airbender skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he could save anyone, but I believe Aang can save the world._

_Air_

_mind_

_Fire_

_life_

_Earth_

_body_

_Water_

_peace_

Smoke enters Sakura lungs, tears clouded her line of vision to see.

The fire nation had just won.

Her friends and team mates were on the floor steps away from fire lord Ozai feet.

She is the only one standing well kneeling weakly.

She feels both guilty and betrayed at the same time.

"ZUKO, WHY?!" Sakura cried out.

She been betrayed so many times now, this is the second time.

Sakura let the tears roll down her jade green eyes.

The avatar was no more.

"Well done my son." Ozai said, watching the show before him.

He made no movement to finish Sakura off.

He had decided to let her emotions do that to her instead for now.

She limp half way across the battle field and a few steps or feet behind of Zuko.

"Zuko, I just hope this is worth it." Sakura speak softly to Zuko weakly, trying hard not to sob while she say those words.

It was easy to tell that she is hopelessly in love with him now.

He had betrayed his uncle, Katara and now her and the gang.

She should of listen to Katara at the start, but she kept telling everyone that he really is a good person.

He just on the wrong path.

Her gift that Princess Saya had given her had failed her for the first time this far.

She most importantly failed her mission.

Zuko had betrayed them at the last moment.

The second when she told herself that she had indeed fallen for him.

Then he turn like Sasuke.

"It is." Zuko replied to Sakura.

Sakura couldn't believe this.

All the times they had spend together. Saving Sokka girl friend together at boiling point, eatting together at the camp site, this all means nothing to him does it?

"Ozai, will not love you Z-Zuko." Sakura gasped out.

Zuko back is still at her, he tense.

"Look around, the real people who had really care for you, trust you they all pass out on the ground now." Sakura tried to reason to the banish fire prince.

Zuko turned around and face her angry, his face was red.

"You don't understand! You don't know me or my father! Don't you dare pretend you do understand! I'm fire nation Prince Zuko and you are nothing more than a annoying wrench!"

Zuko shouted at Sakura angry.

Her heart falls down.

Her whole world just fallen apart.

She was hurt.

She swore that she can heard and feel her heart break.

Tsunade the 5th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village and Princess Saya had trusted her with this mission.

They all counted on her to succeed.

Sakura look up at the six-teen year old boy she had grown to loved.

Then the person she had saw in her dreams.

"Y-Your wrong, I do understand." Sakura said, reminding her self of the ninja world that she belong too.

She straighted up her back a bit.

"I SAW MORE OF MY FAIR SHARE OF DEATHS! MY OWN FATHER HAD TRIED TO BANISH ME FROM MY OWN CLAN BACK IN THE DAY BECAUSE I'M WEAK! I HAD EXPERINCE FRIENDSHIP, LOVE, HATE, AND BETRADAL IN MY YOUNG YEARS OF LIFE! MY OWN DAMN TEAM MATE BETRADE ME AND MY BEST FRIEND NARUTO, BUT I DID GET OVER IT! THEN YOU, THE ONE I LEAST EXPECTED BETRAYED ME! OF ALL THE TIMES I DEFENDED YOU, SAYING YOU WERE NOT LIKE THAT ANY MORE THAT YOU HAVE A GOOD HEART! I UNDERSTAND DAMN WELL ZUKO!" Sakura shouted angry and weakly to Zuko.

She didn't let Zuko any time to speak, she turnned to the grinning fire lord Ozai, mad.

"Ozai, good will over power evil and the world one day will have peace from you, I make sure of that soon!" Sakura shouted at the fire lord Ozai bravely.

"Take them away!" Ozai shouted to his guards and fellow fire benders who had stayed out of the fight.

A lot of firebenders rush in the court room with hand cliffs and chains in their hands, they went by the gang first.

Another firebender hand cliff Sakura hands together in the back, with no strength to fight back she took one last look at Zuko face, before the firebender pushed her forward.

She saw a ping of guilt on his face.

The firebenders were smart enough to put Sakura and the gang in seprete prison cells.

Her speech to Zuko had hit the target well.

Why didn't Ozai kill them here yet? Maybe he would torture them to death,Sakura thought.

Sakura thoughts reach toward Zuko.

She thought that Zuko would had save her, but he never did.

He had disappointed her.

I thought you were a man of honor Sakura thought darkly to herself about Zuko, then she slowly pass out.

* * *

Sakura opens her eyes weakly and sit up fast from what ever she is laying roughly on.

She had found her self in a prison cell on a jail bed.

So this really was not a dream after all than, Sakura thought to herself.

Still weak from the fight earlier that she and the gang fought against Ozai, she look out the jail bars window toward the full moon that is now shining in the sky.

" My brother and my nephew went to far now." said another voice softly in the cell with her.

"IROH!" Sakura grasps out, she turn to face Zuko uncle.

"I just couldn't believe that they would do such a thing." He tell her, some thing is wrong in his voice, instead of wiseness, hope and faith in his voice their was nothing put hopeless and helpless.

This war had did this to him.

She would too be helpless now, matter of fact she felt that now.

"Don't send the water for the water tribe girl, idiot!" Snapped one guard to another.

Sakura cried again.

She cried for everything.

Zuko's betrayal.

The whole world

Naruto

A bright blue light appears in front of Sakura painful eyes.

"Haruno, please do not cry or give up."

The soft voice of Princess Saya enters Sakura mind.

"P-Princess S-Saya?" Sakura asked.

"It is me, child. I 'll can send you back in time when the avatar meets Zuko for the first time. All of this can never happen and you will be given a second chance." She speak softly.

"How so?"

"I couldn't, don't have enough power, because I just heal your wounds and give you back your energy, but you your self can do so by your self, if you use the gift I gave you. I heal you so you can escape. After you escape this hell whole everything will start all over." Saya said encouragingly.

"T-Thanks. . ." Sakura said, trying hard not to cry any more.

She felt Saya power in her system.

She absent mindless walk up to the cell bars door.

"What are you doing?" Iroh asked.

Sakura punched the bars and the bars flew down.

"We're escaping." Sakura said determined.

The sad thing about all of this, she still forgive Zuko for what he did.

She loved him so much.

Iroh eyes widen with hope once more, as Sakura took a hold of Iroh arm and ran out of the cell and towards her friend's, before any firebender guards can see or heard what had just happen.

This time I will not fail you, Sakura thought.

Her jade green eyes show the will of fire.

**END OF CHAPTER 11**

**Please review! :**

**Okay see, I did promise to update. Two updates in the same day wow XD!**

**Anyway please do not kill me for making Zuko go on Ozai side in the chapter! This chapter is really emotional for me to write ;( But I had to write it to make since for the last chapter. **

**POLL!**

**Should I write**

**Naruto: Avatar Book Two**

**after this? **

**Book two starts when this story lefts off. **

* * *

**(QUESTIONS THAT REVIEWERS ASKED)**

**(SOME STUFF I WOULD LIKE TO ANSWER PUBLIC)**

**1.Will Naruto hook up with Ty lee or Toph?**

When I first started this story off in my notebook, it was just Sakura enters the world. My latest one which is this copy of the story, I put Naruto in the story with Sakura. I never thinked about putting Naruto with a pairing, till a few chapters ago. No, Naruto will not be hook up with Ty Lee or Toph.

If I pair him off with someone, I mostly pair him off with Hinata.

**2.How did Naruto get so smart?**

I guess that I didn't pay much attention on Naruto personality much. I guess that he got to be smart in the world he is in with Sakura. Remember on missions Naruto can act smart when he wants too. When Sakura forgets or loses hope and stuff, Naruto is the back up forces XD

**3.but ithough suki was turned into the moon? (dark angelz asked)**

Yue turned into the moon. Yue is Sokka's ex girl friend.

**4. I just have one suggestion though, Katara and Sakura are actually very similar if you think about it. I think they would be friends.**

After this all is over I they I might put them as friends, the I give you all a hint about the next book.

It would be a love trangle.

Sakura-- Katara

So stay tune.

**If you have any questions you need answered, asked me in a review or Pm**


	12. The Kiss

**_"Naruto: Avatar Book One"_**

**_The final chapter of book one is here :) Anyway I do not own Naruto or Avatar: The Last Airbender, I just own the plot and my oc Saya and Miku. _**

**_Thanks for reading the story!_**

**_Chapter 12- The Kiss_**

_Water, earth, fire and air. Long ago the four nations live together in harmony. Than anything change when the fire nation attack. Only the avatar master of all four elements could save us, but when the world needed him the most he vanish. Hundred years later, my brother and I discover the new avatar named Aang. Through his Airbender skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he could save anyone, but I believe Aang can save the world._

_Air_

_mind_

_Fire_

_life_

_Earth_

_body_

_Water_

_peace_

Passing, some guards fast, Sakura let go of Iroh's arm and stop when they on another floor with cells.

Her friends must be in some of these.

"Go find my nephew, I handle your friends." Iroh said suddenly.

Sakura looked at the old man known as Zuko's uncle.

He after many times of being betrayed he still care about Zuko.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked, uneasy for the idea of leaving an old man alone un protective doing a task dangerous.

"Yes, hurry! Go find him before its too late! I can handle my self perfect." Iroh said to Sakura, rushing her to the other end of the hall.

He knew his way around the palace for some time now.

Sakura pause, before running once more.

"Be careful."

Iroh took in a deep breath, while facing the cell's doors.

Than he breath the air out calmly.

Now time to get the job done, Iroh thought.

* * *

Zuko was in his old room.

He faced the mirror, servants was by his side dressing him in royal clothes.

He should be happy right?

He got his honor back, but yet he is sad and guilty.

Zuko closed his eyes and the memory of Sakura shock face reach his mind.

He slammed his hands on the mirror, causing the servants to step back in fear and then run out of his room.

Why am I thinking of her?

Zuko thought, then her words flow in his mind and his anger surpass down.

Is this really did worth it?

He looked at the man in the mirror that he realize that this is not really him self.

oh lord what did he just do?

He had made a worse mistake in his life so far.

He had let his pride and the dream of having his honor back get in the way of his judgment.

The door of his room open, and then a pair of petite arms wrap around Zuko's waist tightly.

He turned around shock and find it was Sakura.

Her face was bared in his chest and he felt even more guilty for causing her so much pain.

"Sakura. . ."

* * *

Sakura ran down halls left to right, dodging fire benders and guards every where she went.

She couldn't find Zuko's room.

She got to find him, she just got to find him.

Where the hell is he?! asked her Inner in her mind.

She could feel tears coming back in her eyes, but she hold them back.

This is not the time to cry.

She heard a loud bang in a few doors down.

The door open widely and in a rush a bunch of servants flew out scared.

On reaction Sakura did a gen jutsu to hide her self, while the servants passed her.

She let the jutsu go and went to the room where they flew out and find it was Zuko.

Her eyes widen.

He was dressed in rich clothing, his fist on the mirror, he was pissed off on what he had just done.

With out much thinking, she had let her tears fall again and tackle Zuko in a embrace.

Her arms in circle Zuko's waist and she can tell he was surprise.

Her face bared in his warm chest.

He looked down at her and whisper her name in a ping of guiltiness.

"Sakura. . ."

"I'm sorry." Zuko said, returning the embrace.

His heart miss a beat and his face turned red a bit.

"Why are you here?" Zuko than asked.

"I-I wanted to see you." Sakura cried on Zuko chest.

Of all the reasons she could of say she said the most embarrass one of them all.

Zuko stoke Sakura's pink hair softly, letting the girl he had loved cried.

This was all his fault and he knows it.

He wish he could turn back time when this doesn't even happen.

Sakura looked up at Zuko and their eyes met for a brief second they lean toward each other, and then their lips met.

They both feels sparks, and at each second that they kissed they don't want to stop.

The kiss was both warm and passionate that Sakura couldn't believe it.

They pull apart for a second, needed air.

Sakura still hugged Zuko tightly and he did the same to her.

"Don't cry." Zuko whispered, but she couldn't stop.

They had finally kissed and then they have to start over like they were strangers any moment now.

Life is not fair.

"Goodbye, my love." Sakura whispered, as she pressed her lips back on Zuko's.

Zuko was confused, but he kissed her back and then everything faded away.

The reason why Sakura cried was that time will go back when the avatar first met Zuko and either of them with ever knew of this.

She know she should of get use of this, this is life for a ninja.

At least she and Naruto will have a second chance to save the world again.

This was just the play Romeo and Juliet, but with out the two lovers die, they were split away from each other.

Up above Princess Saya watch with a fade smile on her lips.

The two of them had finally find their selves.

She knew that they will meet again, if their love was true.

**_THE END_**

**_Please Review :)_**

**_Next chapter will be the first chapter of Book Two._**

**_I cried when writing this chapter. TT-TT, okay stay tune for the first chapter of book two and then look for book two on my profile after the August 5 please. _**

**_I love writing this story, I could never believe that I wrote an Sakura/Zuko pairing lol. I suck at kissing parts and stuff like that :( But I'm trying, what do you extect from a girl who had never been kissed before XD_**


	13. We Meet Again

_**"Naruto: Avatar Book Two"**_

_**This is the first chapter of book two, I do not own Naruto or Avatar: The Last Airbender. I just own the plot and my ocs Saya and Miku.**_

_**Chapter 1- We Meet Again**_

_Water, earth, fire and air. Long ago the four nations live together in harmony. Than anything change when the fire nation attack. Only the avatar master of all four elements could save us, but when the world needed him the most he vanish. Hundred years later, my brother and I discover the new avatar named Aang. Through his Airbender skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he could save anyone, but I believe Aang can save the world._

Sakura smiled up at the scar face boy in the red fire nation armor in front of her.

Her smile made the boy heart fluttered.

"I hope you know this is the last time I'll let you go freely?" He asked coldly to the pink hair girl, he fought off the blush on his cheeks.

"I know, its just that I feel like we had met before." Sakura said.

The boy grunt to himself.

"Of course we had met before. You're with the avatar." The boy said annoyed.

Sakura pause before speaking again and the boy was surprised that she didn't try to attack him or run away yet.

"I'm Haruno Sakura by the way." Sakura said cheerful, as she fast hug the boy.

The hug only lasted for about two seconds, that is how fast it was.

"Zuko. .." He muttered, not sure what to do now.

He thought that this girl was strange, hugging the enemy at this moment.

Did she do that to everyone that is her enemy?

"Why are you hugging me present?" He asked coldly.

With out much thought, Sakura blurt out.

"Because I feel safe around you."

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Zuko saw a boy with blond hair with blue eyes ran up to them.

Sakura looked up at him hurt and he wonder why.

She shake it off, when she saw Zuko walked away from them, muttering foolish girls under his breath.

Not knowing that they indeed had met before.

That they were friends,

That they were more than friends at the end,

That they had kissed.

Over their heads, Princess Saya looked down at them from the sky with a huge smile on her face.

**End of Chapter One**


	14. Credits Page

**_Credits Page_**

**I would like to thank my friends and the readers who had read this story from the start to finish, I would never finish the last chapter with out your encouragement.**

**Thanks too - for reading and reviewing **

_MissDramalicious_

_Gravenimage_

_Sakura is number 1_

_xladykittyx_

_Siah Yasana_

_NorthernLights25_

_Kisa167_

_Spaz-chan_

_VampireprincessSakura_

_Rena the pirate jedi wizard_

_sandshinobi4eva_

_Dark-Rei-Cloud_

_Shinigami Princess Yuki Uch..._

_kittypup1_

_XxDark-SakuraxX_

_Shi Kage_

_eternal-uchiha_

_Angel of Darkness121_

_Lady AlyseB630_

**I would Also Like to Thank all of the people who had read the story so far.**

**Also thanks to the people who had put this story on their favorite or alert list.**

**Their is a sequel to this story called **

**Naruto: Avatar Book Two**

**Its on my profile right now.**

**I would like to say that **

**Naruto: Avatar Book One**

**Is over, chapter 12 is the last chapter of the story and chapter 13 is the first chapter of Naruto: Avatar Book Two.**


End file.
